battlelands_royalefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AstroAntics/Joining the team - administrator/bureaucrat/rollbacker requirements
Please note: Commenting has been disabled as this page is only meant to explain the rules and regulations of the Battlelands Royale Wiki staff. Introduction While the Battlelands Royale Wiki could always use a helping hand, administrators and bureaucrats must conduct themselves to the highest standard. There is a strict policy regarding administrators and bureaucrats which must 'be followed before the user can be promoted. Other types of users (such as rollbackers) also have to conduct themselves to the highest standard. Administrative duties (for administrators and bureaucrats) Administrators can perform duties, and each type of administrator has a specific type of duty: *'Administrators: 'Can perform all types of administrative duties, such as deleting and protecting pages, and warning and blocking disruptive users. *'Content moderators: 'Does not block users, but can protect, edit, and delete pages and article comments. *'Discussion moderators: 'Does not block users, but can delete or edit comments from discussions (article talk pages, message walls, etc.) *'Bureaucrats: 'Can make other users administrator and block users. *'Chat moderators: 'Moderate the Wiki Chat. Can kick or ban disruptive users. Cannot block users. *'Rollbackers: 'Revert edits done in bad faith by spammers or vandals. Cannot block users. Eligibility for Admin/Bureaucrat/Rollbacker Position *'Administrators: ' Must be autoconfirmed and have at least 150 edits on this wiki. '''Cannot '''have any sockpuppet accounts, or '''any blocks '''on this wiki or any other wiki that the user has contributed to. *'Content moderators: Must be autoconfirmed and have at least 100 edits on this wiki. Cannot 'have any sockpuppet accounts, or '''any blocks '''on this wiki or any other wiki that the user has contributed to. *'Discussion moderators: Must be autoconfirmed and have at least 100 edits on this wiki. Cannot 'have any sockpuppet accounts, or '''any blocks '''on this wiki or any other wiki that the user has contributed to. *'Bureaucrats: Must be autoconfirmed and have at least 250 edits on this wiki. Cannot 'have any sockpuppet accounts, or '''any blocks '''on this wiki or any other wiki that the user has contributed to. *'Chat moderators: Must be autoconfirmed and have at least 100 edits on this wiki. Cannot 'have any sockpuppet accounts, or '''any blocks '''on this wiki or any other wiki that the user has contributed to. *'Rollbackers: Must be autoconfirmed and have at least 150 edits on this wiki. Cannot '''have any sockpuppet accounts, or '''any blocks '''on this wiki or any other wiki that the user has contributed to. '''Administrator Policy Administrators must conduct themselves to the highest standard and follow all '''of the rules listed below. Failure to comply with the rules may result in their admin privileges revoked by a bureaucrat. #Administrators should never block anyone for a false reason or without including the reason in the block log. #Administrators should never disrespect or be incivil towards users. #Administrators should never unblock a user with a declined unblock request without the permission of the blocking administrator. #Administrators should never block a user without a warning (regardless if the offense was blatant) unless the rules state that the block should be given immediately (only in cases of sockpuppetry, doxxing/releasing personal information, or a compromised account). #Administrators should never demote other administrator types without notifying a bureaucrat. #Administrators must edit '''at least once per day (preferably, every 2 days), unless they are busy with something - in which case, they must disclose what they are busy with '''on their '''profile page. Bureaucrat Policy *Bureaucrats should never promote a user to an administrator without reviewing the admin's requirements. *Bureaucrats should never block anyone for a false reason or without including the reason in the block log. *Bureaucrats should never remove access to an administrator for no reason or for a false reason. *Bureaucrats must edit at least once per day (preferably, every 2 days), unless they are busy with something - in which case, they must disclose what they are busy with '''on their '''profile page. Chat Moderator Policy *Chat moderators should never delete chats without warning the user first, even if the comments are inappropriate or blatant vandalism. *Chat moderators should never ban people from chat without giving a reason/giving a false reason. *Chat moderators should ban people underage (under 13) until they turn 13. Discussion Moderator Policy *Discussion moderators should never delete chats without warning the user first, even if the comments are inappropriate or blatant vandalism. *Discussion moderators should never edit other user's comments, even if the comments are inappropriate/vandalism. Rollbacker Policy *Rollbackers must never revert any edit, even suspected vandalism, without notifying an administrator first (even if the vandalism is blatant). *Rollbackers should always inform the user that their edit has been rolled back. Category:Blog posts